totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Verde de Inveja
Green with N.V. is episode 7 of Season 2. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *David *Natalie Valentine Synopsis The girls are entangled with a mission when they learn a new cologne, Possession, is causing men to go in search of their "true love", perfume designer Natalie Valentine. And unfortunately, even Jerry falls under its effects! The spies go undercover as men and figure out how Valentine makes her perfume. In the B-story, the girls are fighting over who's going to ask David to the Beverly Hills High upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance (a dance where the girls ask the guys), but at the end of the episode, when they ask him if he'd like to go to the dance with all three of them, he reveals that Mandy asked him to the dance three days earlier. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Head For Cover Hoverboard *Helicopter *Jet aircraft **Vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) *Scanner Watch **The Crime Scene version *Suction Cup Bottom Gogo Boot *Wonder Makeover Kit Villain Gadgets *Possession Trivia *Natalie Valentine calls the spies "16 year old popularity queens". This is probably their real age since they are Beverly Hills High school students in Season 1 to Season 4. They start their freshman year of college at Malibu University in Season 5. **High School ***14 - 15: 9th Grade, Freshman: Season 1 ***15 - 16: 10th Grade, Sophomore: Season 2 ***16 - 17: 11th Grade, Junior: Season 3 ***17 - 18: 12th Grade, Senior: Season 4 **College, University ***18 - 19: Freshman: Season 5 ***19 - 20: Sophomore: Season 6 ***20 - 21: Junior: ***21 - 22: Senior: *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *The title is a reference to the phrase: "Green with envy." *Natalie's name is a parody on Valentine's Day. *Goof: At the beginning of the episode, a woman gives her husband a bottle of Possession. When he opens it up, it appears in a purple cylinder. When his wife offers to spray him, she opens the lid of the bottle. In the next frame, the cylinder is completely gone and a triangular perfume bottle, seen later in the show, is shown. *When the spies infiltrate Natalie's factory in Paris, France, the girls lean against a pole that has the "Totally Spies" logo on it. *When Jerry presents the gadgets, the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt has appeared in his hand. Gallery Possession.jpg|Natalie Valentine advertising Possession bottle.jpg|Possession in a bottle Spray.jpg|Possession being sprayed Leftover.jpg|A returned bottle of Possession Scanned.jpg|Sam using her scanner watch on a bottle of Possession Ep07.PNG Ep08.PNG Category:Season 2